Potions Class
by darkandstormyslash
Summary: Dark slash fic. Remus getting brave in potions. Sirius/Remus


**A/N: This story contains dark slash between Sirius and Remus. Don't like, don't read.**

Potions Class

He could only get away with it in Potions. The History of Magic classroom was well lit, in Charms they sat at the front, and trying anything under McGonagall's eye was impossible.

But in Potions it was dark and misty, in Potions they sat at the back, half secluded by a small jutting alcove, and best of all, Slughorn spent all of his time coaching his favourite students. He had very little time to spare for those with no talent, or no favours to cash in.

Remus sat in the isle, opposite two Slytherins who spent most of the lessons asleep over their desks, occasionally waking to pour something into one of their cauldrons, or give some other semblance of working. Sirius sat next to the stone wall, half concealed by the alcove.

It was at a time that, with his heart hammering like mad, that Remus let his hand slide sideways onto Sirius's leg.

The response was instantaneous. There was a short tight gasp from next to him. Slowly, he lifted his hand again, letting his fingers slide gently over Sirius's thigh. He lifted his hand back up to the bench, but not without gently stroking it sideways, brushing gently over the bulge beneath Sirius's robes.

The breathing next to him grew harsh. He turned his attention to the potion for the next few minutes, ignoring Sirius completely.

Although he knew he'd suffer for it in the bedroom later, Remus decided he rather liked this little battle of power. There was nothing Sirius could do about it either, his lap was hidden by the alcove, while Remus was far too much in full view.

He waited a few more minutes before giving a small smile and gliding his hand once more over Sirius's lap, his fingers teasing the tip of the bulge beneath. Sirius made a _very_ interesting sound, which was repeated as Remus repeated the motion, back and forward, never exerting any pressure just brushing lightly across the top of the black material.

Sirius gave a strangled sort of sob and made a grab for the hand that was teasing so gently. Remus snatched his fingers away and stood up quickly, making for the ingredients cupboard to collect some more powdered graphorn, after all, they were meant to be working. It was on the bottom shelf and, giggling inwardly, Remus made damn sure that Sirius saw him bend over.

Sirius would kill him now, whatever he did next. So there was no harm in teasing him a little more.

He placed the graphorn on the bench, biting the corner of his lip in a way that made the already aroused Sirius shudder. Remus smiled, dangerous or not, he was beginning to enjoy this game. Never before had he had so much power over his partner.

He sat back down, placing his hand back on Sirius's leg. Between clenched teeth Sirius hissed, "Remus Lupin, you are dead."

"Now, now Sirius." Remus started lightly brushing his hand over the now very prominent bulge in Sirius's robes. "I wouldn't say things like that, not when there's still half an hour of lessons left."

"You won't be able to bloody walk tomorrow!"

Remus shivered slightly at Sirius's tone, but kept his hand where it was. He knew from experience how rough Sirius's lovemaking could be. The shiver made his fingers flutter slightly, and Sirius almost swallowed his tongue.

"You do that again Moony, I swear I'll shove you over the desk and take you here."

"In front of everyone?" Remus stroked a little harder.

"Everyone." Sirius closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself screaming, and gave a small moan. "You think you've had rough before Moony? Keep this up and I'll take you so hard you'll bight right through the damn pillow."

"I'll look forward to it." Remus whispered miserably, while his suicidal hand kept at its work. There was something wonderfully fascinating about having this control over Sirius, about having the tables turned just for once, with Remus on top. It was also rather amusing watching Sirius's face, as the boy fought for control.

Sirius didn't often worry about control. He tended to act first and apologise later, if he apologised at all.

He didn't keep it up for the whole lesson. After ten minutes Sirius looked quite capable of fulfilling his promise to pull him over the desk and Remus was also starting to feel rather hot. He let his hand drop back down to his side and turned his attention back to their cauldron, which had turned a rather unpleasant shade of maroon in their absence and was beginning to let off a destressing smell.

* * *

"On the bed."

Remus didn't dare argue. The beta-wolf within him, created due to Fenrir Greyback's desire to control every wolf he made, recognised the tone and cringed obediently.

To his surprise, Sirius didn't just lay him down and ravish him on the spot, instead he sat next to him, the quizzical grey eyes staring into his.

"What the hell were you playing at?"

Remus squirmed uneasily, picking at a loose thread on Sirius's coverlet. "Dunno. I just sort of wanted to see your expression." He looked up, trying to judge Sirius's mood, "It was quite…fun."

Sirius pushed him down and licked his ear, "Don't you even thing of trying it again."

"I wouldn't dare." Remus said, meaning every word of it.

There was silence for a while then Sirius stretched out on top of him and nuzzled his neck, "Are you afraid of me Remus?"

_Hell yes. So's Peter. And Snape. You're quite a daunting person Sirius_. "Sometimes."

Sirius laughed and sat up, pulling Remus's trousers down, "Only sometimes?"

"Yeah." There was a lump in his throat now, because although he knew it was going to be bad (and not just because of Sirius, the wolf liked it bad) it would at least be bearable. And he'll survive, like he always does, and he'll always have the sweet, sweet memory of a long day in Potions with Sirius sitting next to him, squeezing his eyes shut and biting at his lip while Remus Lupin was in control.

Sirius reached down stroking his hair, letting his fingers snag in the tangles "Moony, are you crying?"

He sniffed, "A little."

"Don't see why." Sirius tangled the hair in his hands and pulled slightly, reaching down to bite the tip of Remus's ear, "I haven't even started yet!"

* * *

**A/N: I have plenty more like that, so if you enjoy, please review!**


End file.
